i metanoia
by Heeimadictator
Summary: (a journey to happy ending project.) / Aku mungkin sudah sinting karena tidak bisa berhenti menatap Sabaku Gaara. Aku ingin tahu sejak kapan kegilaan ini dimulai. Sejak tugas ilmu sosial atau saat aku dan Gaara tanpa sadar mulai terlibat dengan satu sama lain lebih banyak dari yang kami rencanakan. Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya aku suka dia. Begitu dalam dan tidak tertolong.


_**silakan membaca "i: metanoia" dengan ditemani lagu-lagu di bawah ini:**_

 _ **1\. When You Love Someone by Endah N' Resha**_

 _ **2\. Langit dan Laut by Banda Neira**_

 _ **3\. Astronout by Simple Plan**_

 _ **4\. Storm by Super Junior**_

 _ **5\. You by Ten 2 Five**_

 _ **6\. Tanpa Karena by Fiersa Besari**_

 _._

* * *

.

 **i : metanoia**

.

.

 **A Journey to Happy Ending Project**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction; Oneshoot**

 **Story by: Heeimadictator**

.

.

 **(n.)** _**the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life**_ _ **.**_

.

.

* * *

Aku kenal Sabaku Gaara di tahun kedua sekolah. Aku selalu penasaran padanya. Teman-temanku di tahun pertama selalu bicara tentang bagaimana kelas 1-5 punya kasanova yang sangat keren, dan sangat pintar dan cukup kaya bernama Sabaku Gaara. Aku tidak kenal Sabaku Gaara sebelum kemudian di tahun berikutnya aku sekelas dengannya, dan kebagian duduk dua meja di sampingnya. Kesan pertamaku pada Gaara, biasa-biasa saja. Dia cukup tampan, memang. Dan sangat pendiam dan irit bicara dan mungkin jadi orang yang akan diam saja kalau sekolah kami dijatuhi bom nuklir dari udara.

Hampir separo perempuan di kelasku tidak mempedulikan Gaara sebagaimana yang kuperkirakan. Sebagian besar karena cewek-cewek di kelasku terlalu sibuk mengejar keinginan untuk masuk Todai ketimbang memperhatikan cowok. Sisanya, memang tidak tertarik saja. Karena jujur saja, punya Shikamaru yang kandidat kuat Ketua Dewan Siswa dan Neji yang ikut olimpiade Matematika jelas lebih menarik dibanding punya Gaara yang—tidak terkenal dalam bidang apapun selain dia pintar (yang tidak terlalu jenius juga) dan dia tampan. Orang tampan bisa apa di abad ini, sih?

Tahun keduaku di sekolah tidak berjalan dengan buruk. Ada banyak agenda kegiatan klub jurnalistik yang perlu aku lakukan. Banyak izin dari kelas, banyak rapat, dan saking banyaknya tugas yang perlu kutuntaskan, aku sampai lupa kalau di kelasku ada cowok bernama Sabaku Gaara yang tahun pertama dulu jadi pemanis bibir cewek-cewek tukang gosip di semua angkatan.

Aku mengenal baik Sabaku Gaara sejak kami berdua resmi saling follow di twitter.

Sabaku Gaara benar-benar kaku bahkan dilihat dari username yang dipakainya SabakuGaara. Aku mulai mengerti kenapa banyak orang berhenti membicarakan dia. Dia. Terlalu. Kaku. Bukan tipikal pacar yang diinginkan setiap cewek karena well, kita tidak hidup di dunia fantasi dimana jadi bahagia lebih penting dari dilabeli couple goals di media sosial.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau twitter akan mengawali kisah panjang kami berdua.

[][][]

 _ **SMA Konoha, Prefektur Konoha, Tokyo**_

 _ **Pertengahan 2009**_

"Saku, bisa tolong tuliskan didepan daftar kelompok untuk tugas Ilmu Sosial?" Naruto dan rambutnya yang tidak pernah rapi muncul di samping mejaku dengan selembar kertas berisi nama-nama teman sekelas kami dalam kolom-kolom kelompok. "Aku ada pertemuan dengan anak-anak Dewan Siswa. Tolong, ya?"

Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau Naruto punya bakat membuat orang lain iba di samping kemampuannya membuat onar. Dan aku adalah perwujudan nyata dari orang-orang yang murah hati karena tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya. Selain karena aku memang kurang kerjaan saja, barangkali.

"Oke," jawabku singkat, yang diikuti cengiran lebar Naruto sesaat sebelum ia keluar kelas dengan langkah mantap.

Kelas masih kosong karena jam istirahat belum selesai. Hanya ada aku, Karin dan Tenten yang baru kembali dari kantin, juga Gaara yang asyik dengan ponselnya entah melakukan apa. Satu lagi hal yang aneh dari Sabaku Gaara: dia tak pernah keluar kelas selama jam istirahat dan hanya makan roti isi ham dan saus tomat selama makan siang.

Jangan bilang aku stalker karena meskipun aku orang paling kurang kerjaan, menguntit orang jelas bukan gayaku.

Aku harus jelaskan padamu bagaimana keberadaan Gaara bisa demikian mencolok sekaligus tak kasat mata di waktu yang sama. Kupikir, alasan utama kenapa Gaara bisa populer adalah karena ia tak pernah mempedulikan apapun. Ia sering duduk di atas kursi atau meja, dengan earphone di kedua telinga dan sesekali tertawa sendiri. Dan dari semua gestur yang ia buat, tak satupun yang kutangkap bermaksud memesona orang lain. Tapi disitu adalah poin pentingnya. Gaara selalu terlihat punya dunianya sendiri dan itu menakjubkan.

"Apa itu, Saku?" kata Tenten, yang rupanya sejak tadi tersesat dalam obrolan dengan Karin sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto ke mejaku.

Aku menggores kapur di papan tulis tanpa ragu. "Kelompok tugas Ilmu Sosial dan _social issues_ yang diangkat."

 **Kelompok 12: Haruno dan Sabaku**

 **Social Issue: Anak-anak gelandangan**

Tunggu… Apa?

"Waduh sial," aku bisa mendengar Matsuri menggerutu di belakangku. "Aku kebagian sama Lee."

Aku memandangnya iba. Rock Lee jelas bukan pilihan yang baik untuk bekerja sama. Lee kadang sulit mencerna soal apa dan bagaimana. Bukan berarti aku bilang kalau Lee bodoh. Hanya saja ia kadang tersesat dalam cara berpikirnya sendiri yang sulit diajak berkompromi. Aku menarik napas. Mulai berpikir kalau bekerja bersama dengan Sabaku kedengarannya lebih oke dibanding harus terjebak bersama Lee.

"Kau enak sih, dapat Gaara," kata Matsuri saat aku duduk di kursiku kembali usai menulis. Cewek itu menarik kursinya mendekat, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Gaara yang duduk dengan acuh di atas kursinya.

" _Or should I say_ … kalian beruntung dapat satu sama lain," keluhnya.

Aku sangsi. Mengingat betapa irit bicaranya Sabaku Gaara, dan ucapannya yang kelewat jujur kadang membuatku meringis, rasanya bekerja sama dengannya juga takkan semudah kedengarannya.

"Aku sangsi," jawabku, ikut melirik pada Gaara. Lirikan itu tidak bertahan lama karena sepersekian sekon kemudian, Gaara balas melirikku dengan tatapan tajam. Mungkin sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia."

"Aku tahu dia tidak merepotkan kalau diajak kerja sama. Kau ingat tugas kelompok penulisan review karya seni awal semester ini? Aku sekelompok dengan Gaara dan dia baik saja, tuh."

Aku mengangkat alis. Ini hal baru, dan sumpah demi novel porno Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak pernah mendengar soal ini dari siapapun. "Serius kau?"

Matsuri mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Dia agak irit bicara, sih. Tapi selalu bisa punya solusi dan tidak merepotkan. Di sisi lain, kau pandai sekali membuat laporan. Kurasa kalian akan bisa melewati ini dengan mudah."

Itu hari Kamis yang hampir mengantar kami ke penghujung semester dan aku belum pernah satu kalipun sekelompok atau memiliki alasan untuk bekerja dengan Sabaku Gaara. Aku masih tetap pada dugaan awal;

Ini takkan mudah.

.

.

 ** _To: Sabaku Gaara_**

 ** _Sub: Tugas_**

 ** _Hei. Ini aku Sakura. Kita sudah sepakat untuk ke dekat stasiun jam 10 tapi kurasa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi_** ** _._**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan saat aku mengirim pesan itu semenit lalu ke e-mail Gaara yang kudapat dari Shikamaru. Aku yakin sekali tidak akan mendapat balasan mengingat… _well_ , semua orang yang pernah bertemu, menyaksikan dan berinteraksi dengan Sabaku Gaara akan berpikiran hal yang sama, aku jamin. Tapi nyatanya seperti pengakuan Matsuri dua hari lalu, Sabaku nyatanya ada di luar garis batas yang kubuat untuknya. Garis ekspektasiku.

 ** _From: Sabaku Gaara_**

 ** _Sub: re: Tugas_**

 ** _Oke. Kupikir kita harus tentukan dress code?_**

Mungkin ini hanya aku, atau memang manusia lain pada dasarnya senang menempelkan label-label pada orang lain sebelum benar-benar mengenal orang itu. Aku memberi penilaian pada Gaara tanpa mau repot-repot mengenalnya lebih dekat dan yah… kuakui aku brengsek sekali. Aku mendapat dorongan untuk tertawa dan menggerutu di waktu yang sama selepas membaca pesan Gaara. Kupikir konyol sekali, mewawancarai _homeless_ dan berpikir tentang _dress code_. Memangnya kita ini apa? Mau ke prom?

 ** _To: Sabaku Gaara_**

 ** _Sub: re: Tugas_**

 ** _Bikini kedengaran bagus._**

Balasan Gaara selanjutnya membuatku tersedak.

 ** _From: Sabaku Gaara_**

 ** _Sub: re: Tugas_**

 ** _Tidak sabar melihatmu pakai bikini, Haruno._**

.

.

Aku datang dengan blus biru toska dan celana jeans selutut, juga sepatu _converse_ dan tas punggung kecil sepuluh menit lebih lama dari waktu janjian karena kesulitan menemukan kaos kaki. Harus kuakui cuaca Konoha hari itu menyenangkan sekali. Akhir musim semi memasuki musim panas adalah cuaca yang paling kusukai.

Sabaku Gaara datang dengan jaket belang-belang merah-hitam, rambut yang berantakan, kantung mata yang terus menebal dan _earphone_ putih ditambah sandal yang agak robek. Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat Gaara sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini, tapi rupanya sosok Gaara hari itu melekat kuat di kepalaku bahkan tidak bisa lepas bertahun-tahun kemudian.

"Kau kelihatan niat sekali," kata Gaara sesaat setelah ia cukup dekat dariku hingga wangi pakaiannya tercium jelas sekali. Aroma sitrus yang bercampur lili. Manis sekali.

"Dan kau kelihatan tidak niat sekali," ketusku. "Kupikir sedikit lagi kau bisa ikut tinggal dengan mereka?"

Gaara tidak kelihatan tersinggung. "Ini yang mereka sebut: 'memahami orang perlu jadi orang itu dulu'," katanya, kemudian memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. "Jahat sekali kau, Haruno. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu pakai bikini."

"Sialan," aku memaki main-main. "Kupikir akulah yang akan melihatmu pakai bikini hari ini?"

"Kurasa kita sudah mengecewakan satu sama lain. _Fair enough_ ," Sabaku Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Aku menyukai caranya berkata-kata dan bertingkah seolah dunia tidak penting di hadapan matanya. Bagiku yang hidup disetir pandangan masyarakat, Sabaku Gaara adalah idola baru yang layak diapresiasi.

Pekerjaan kami tidak berjalan lama. Hanya mendatangi beberapa anak kecil di dekat stasiun, bertanya kemana orang tua mereka, bagaimana keseharian mereka, dari mana datangnya uang yang mereka punya dan sebagainya. Aku tidak bisa bohong kalau hatiku tidak hancur mendengar cerita mereka dan salut sekali pada kediaman Gaara. Lelaki itu nampaknya cukup pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aku harus akui hidupku ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukira," kataku setelah kami duduk nyaman di kafe terdekat. Sabaku Gaara duduk dengan segelas es kopi segar di hadapannya dan aku menatap bodoh minuman itu dan meruntuki diri lantaran lupa membawa dompetku saat pergi.

Gaara menatapku sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Bibirnya melengkung aneh. "Oke. Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba terserang demam bijak begini?"

Harus kuakui, ucapan Gaara itu agak menusuk hati.

"Well, aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau akan datang suatu hari dimana Ibuku sendiri menyuruhku mencuri. Itu berlebihan. Dan—aku rasa-rasanya bijak setiap hari."

Gaara meledak dalam tawa penuh sarkasme. "Yah, semua orang hidup di zona mereka masing-masing. Bagus kalau kau bersyukur sekarang."

"Hei, Gaara. Boleh aku minta kopimu? Sejujurnya aku sangat haus dan satu-satunya yang bisa kuharapkan di sini adalah es kopimu yang masih penuh."

"Kau bodoh sekali," katanya, yang aku yakin mengacu pada kecerobohanku meninggalkan dompet. Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun lagi lalu mendorong gelas berisi es kopinya ke arahku.

"Bayar aku lain waktu."

Dasar mata duitan.

[][][]

Kali pertama aku banyak berbincang dengan Gaara adalah tanggal dua belas bulan Mei. Tidak ada yang kulakukan sepanjang hari Sabtu selain makan, menonton drama atau sesekali duduk di depan meja belajar, berusaha merampungkan novelku yang terus menggantung. Sudah dua tahun sejak Ayah membelikan komputer layar datar yang dipasang di kamarku (meski pemakaiannya harus berbagi dengan Kak Sasori—ugh). Dan di sebuah folder yang mati-matian aku sembunyikan, ada draft novelku yang masih kasar dengan judul **Red**.

Hari itu jam sembilan pagi setelah sarapan, aku duduk di depan komputer, menulis bab ketiga. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku sebelum menulis, untuk membaca ulang bab-bab sebelumnya demi mencegah diriku tidak salah plot. Sejauh ini kurasa semua baik, tapi aku sungguh butuh seorang editor. Amatiran tidak masalah, toh yang penting aku butuh masukan soal menulis.

Selesai menulis seribu kata, aku beralih pada blackberryku. Beberapa notifikasi masuk dari twitter. Hampir semua anak di kelasku punya twitter. Kecuali mungkin Shino, yang lebih senang tenggelam dalam _crystal of knowledge_ ketimbang media sosial.

 **RamenKing10** _hei admin_ **G11Class2** , _kemarin kakashi-sensei memberi tugas apa sih?_

 **shikanara RamenKing10** **G11Class2** _kalkulus halaman 20 nomor 1-3, 9-11 dan 20._

 **RedGlasses** _Now playing: The Story of Us – Taylor Swift_

 **1010Ten RedGlasses **_kenapa kau?_

 **SabakuGaara** _shared a link_

Aku mendengus. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak pemalas, aku yakin semua siswa akan setuju kalau ia saja yang menggantikan Naruto jadi ketua kelas. Dan siapa admin **G11Class2** yang tidak pernah aktif ini, sih!?

Iseng, aku membuka profil Gaara. Foto profilnya adalah sebuah layar hitam dengan kanji ' _Ai_ ' berwarna merah. Dengar-dengar, Gaara selalu ingin punya tato macam itu di dahi kanannya. Aku berharap itu cuma gosip. Cowok itu bisa makin menyeramkan kalau ia punya tato.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari Gaara selain beberapa tautan dari portal _game_ , beberapa gambar meme dan tweetnya yang semuanya soal gaming. Jadi, Gaara seorang _gamer_. Itu kesimpulan yang masuk akal mengingat cowok itu selalu punya dinding yang melindungi dunianya sendiri.

Ibu jariku terus menggeser layar sampai sebuah tautan nyaris membuatku tersedak liurku sendiri. Sabaku Gaara, tanggal delapan Mei lalu, membagikan tautan plus foto eksklusifnya bersama Jiraiya-sensei, novelis misteri yang paling kesohor saat ini.

Wow.

Aku selalu berpikir kalau membaca buku dan Gaara adalah dua hal paling absurd yang selamanya tidak bisa menyatu. Apalagi ini Jiraiya-sensei, yang karena Bulan Merah, bisa menyabet nobel sebagai novelis misteri paling berpengaruh. Dan fotonya dengan Sabaku Gaara cukup menjadi bukti kalau Gaara ternyata fans yang cukup fanatik.

" _Hei. Kau suka baca novel Jiraiya-sensei?_ " kataku lewat pesan.

" _Iya._ "

Jawaban yang sangat sangat singkat itu membuatku mendecih. Hei, Saku, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Sabaku Gaara?

" _Kau baca buku siapa saja?_ " tanyaku, setelah muncul ide gila untuk meminta Gaara menilai novel yang sedang kukerjakan.

Gaara mengetik agak lama. Mungkin ia sedang mengingat-ingat nama novelis yang ia baca atau apa. Jawabannya datang setelah lima belas menit. " _Hanya Murakami Haruki dan Oe Kenzaburo._ "

Aku mungkin sudah gila saat mulai berpikir kalau Sabaku Gaara adalah cowok yang mendekati sempurna. Oke, itu benar-benar gila karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Maksudku di sini adalah, Gaara sungguh memenuhi semua karakter yang kuinginkan dari seorang cowok. Pendiam, jujur, pintar dan senang membaca. Seperti paket paling komplit dari manusia yang kau inginkan sepanjang hayat.

" _Kenapa?_ "

Jantungku berdetak cepat, entah karena bersemangat menemukan seseorang dengan minat yang sama atau karena hal lain, aku tak tahu. Jelasnya, hal yang kulakukan kemudian adalah mengetik sebaris kalimat yang berhari-hari kemudian kusesali sebagai tingkah paling tolol sejak aku ditakdirkan mengenal Sabaku Gaara.

" _Kau mau baca novel misteri buatanku dan kritik isinya, tidak?_ "

.

.

Aku mungkin sinting saat meminta Gaara membaca novel amatir yang kutulis sejak kelas sembilan. Aku mungkin sudah sinting saat mengirim _file_ berisi novel yang bahkan kusembunyikan dari Ayahku sendiri. Dan kurasa kadar kesintinganku mendadak meningkat tajam saat Gaara membalas bahwa ia akan membacanya dulu dan memberiku impresinya dua hari lagi.

Karena kewarasanku sudah kembali keesokan harinya, yang kemudian kulakukan adalah menghiraukan segala bentuk interaksi dengan Gaara. Log out dari twitterku, fokus pada tugas-tugasku dan berusaha tidak menyentuh komputer selama aku bisa. Tapi sialan memang, kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti meruntuki kebodohan yang kulakukan hari sebelumnya. Juga tidak tahan mencuri lirik pada Gaara sepanjang hari. Cowok itu masih sama, masih acuh dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kupikir aku terlalu berharap saat sehari setelah kumulai gerakan mengabaikan keberadaan Gaara, cowok itu berdiri di hadapan mejaku seolah kami sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain sepanjang semester. Aku melongo di tempat, seratus persen mengabaikan keberadaan kotak bekal yang masih utuh di atas meja hanya untuk memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Gaara nampak terganggu, tapi cowok itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain; "Cek pesan di twittermu."

Aku gelagapan, sementara di sampingku Matsuri masih menatap Gaara dan diriku bergantian. Ia nampak tidak percaya, tapi aku terlalu kaget bahkan untuk memberinya penjelasan.

" _Deskripsinya masih lemah, klimaksnya sedikit dipaksakan dan kupikir kau harus perbaiki ini dan buat seri keduanya karena aku ingin tahu._ "

Dan begitulah, aku jatuh cinta pada Sabaku Gaara.

[][][]

Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa aku akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Sabaku Gaara. Karena ditilik dari segi manapun, Sabaku Gaara bukan tipe pacar idaman. Ia acuh, sinis, apatis dan tidak sensitif. Tapi Sabaku Gaara juga pintar, _cool_ dan apa adanya. Ia tak berusaha melebih-lebihkan atau merendah-rendahkan dirinya. Ia tak takut dibenci orang, tak ragu mengutarakan pendapat, juga berkata dan bersikap semaunya. Sabaku Gaara adalah manusia merdeka dan aku jatuh cinta padanya karena Sabaku Gaara adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sejak banyak bicara tentang Jiraiya, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapan macam apa yang bisa kujalin dengan Gaara tanpa membuatnya bosan. Seperti normalnya orang jatuh cinta, aku ingin bicara dengannya, bertukar pikiran tentang banyak hal dan menertawakan meme-meme lucu.

.

.

 **cherieee** _Hei_ **SabakuGaara** _, lihat link ini (shared a link)_.

 **SabakuGaara** **cherieee** _sinting ya kau hahaha_

 **cherieee** **SabakuGaara** _Ouch, dikatai sinting oleh orang sinting rupanya begini rasanya._

 **SabakuGaara cherieee **_lihat PR kalkulusmu_

 **cherieee SabakuGaara **_hlm brp?_

 **SabakuGaara** **cherieee** _58 nomor 5a, 5c dan 6b._

 **cherieee SabakuGaara **_Cek dm_

.

.

 **cherieee SabakuGaara** _S_ _elalu ada kau jam jam segini_

 **SabakuGaara cherieee** _kangen?_

 **cherieee SabakuGaara** _E_ _w. Apa yang kau lakukan?_

 **SabakuGaara cherieee** _main game, sesekali baca novel_

 **cherieee SabakuGaara** _D_ _asar nerd_

 **SabakuGaara cherieee** _ya dan aku bangga, lagian memangnya kau bukan?_

.

.

Rasanya aneh, bicara banyak hal dengan Gaara seolah Gaara bukanlah Sabaku Gaara yang kukenal sejak masuk kelas sebelas. Bicara dengan Gaara di twitter jauh lebih menyenangkan dan tidak seintimidatif dirinya di dunia nyata. Hanya saja, tidak peduli sekuat apa aku menahan, dorongan untuk mencuri lirik pada Gaara di dalam kelas sangat besar dan aku merasa tolol karena dimabuk cinta.

Istilah sialan yang sungguh menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang.

Ada beberapa waktu dimana Gaara kembali menjadi dirinya yang aku kenali. Gaara yang dingin, dengan tembok tak berupa yang sulit kutembus. Dan ketika ia kembali jadi dirinya yang itu, aku merasa seperti orang yang lebih tolol lagi karena tak punya nyali bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa. Bahkan setelah banyak topik kami bicarakan berdua, aku masih pengecut yang sama.

Gaara seperti dekat, tapi tak terjangkau. Terlihat, tapi tak bisa disentuh.

[][][]

" _Holy shit_ ," Naruto memaki sambil melihat ponselnya saat seisi kelas sedang ribut karena Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk. "Besok sudah _premier_ film adaptasi novel Bulan Merah."

Aku hampir memuntahkan telur dari mulutnya dengan tidak keren. "Serius kau?" kataku dengan suara agak melengking. Aku sampai lupa pada keajaiban kalau Naruto tahu Bulan Merah dan menantikan filmnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sialan, aku ingin nonton tapi Shion ada kelas tambahan."

"Hei, Naruto. Nonton denganku saja." Aku benci mengakui ini tapi nonton film sendirian bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan. "Pacarmu tidak akan cemburu."

Naruto mencibir. "Bilang saja kau mau ditumpangi sepedaku sampai bioskop, Sakura-chan."

Aku hampir menimpalinya saat Matsuri dan Tenten menarik kursi di dekat mejaku dan mulai duduk. "Apa, sih?" itu Tenten yang bertanya.

"Adaptasi novel Bulan Merah sudah premier besok. Tapi si pirang ini sok tampan tidak mau nonton bareng aku," jari telunjukku mengarah pada Naruto.

"Serius?" Matsuri membelalak. Satu lagi keajaiban.

Aku bertanya: "Kau tahu Bulan Merah?"

"Tidak, sih," Matsuri menggaruk pelipisnya. "Hanya beberapa kali dengar kalau itu novel paling laris."

"Memang!" lagi-lagi suaraku naik satu oktaf. "Oh sialan, aku tidak ada teman nonton!"

Aku melirik Gaara yang masih duduk tenang menatap layar ponselnya lengkap dengan _earphone_ , lantas menghela napas. Aku tidak sedang berminat menambah daftar kesintinganku karena berpikir untuk mengajak Gaara. Cowok itu akan menolak, aku yakin. Dan ketimbang mempertaruhkan harga diriku, aku lebih memilih nonton sendirian seperti orang kesepian.

"Kupikir oke juga. Aku ikut?" Matsuri mengedikkan kepala, nadanya terdengar tidak yakin. Tapi berpegang pada ucapannya rasanya tidak salah juga.

" _Count me in!_ " kata Tenten akhirnya dengan tangan kanan terangkat tinggi. Bicara tentang Tenten berarti menghitung juga Neji. Sebab tidak mungkin Tenten melupakan pacarnya apalagi absen mengajaknya dalam segala situasi dan kondisi.

Oh, aku belum memberi tahu kalau Tenten dan Neji pacaran? _Well, you know now_.

"Kedengarannya seru jadi aku ikut," suara serak yang tenggelam dalam kunyahan itu datang dari Rock Lee di belakang meja Karin. "Dan Sakura-chan bisa berangkat denganku karena rumah kami searah."

Fakta kedua: Lee naksir aku.

Aku tersenyum aneh, berkata, " _Thanks_ , Lee," yang dibalas Lee dengan sebuah cengiran.

Lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan dorongan sialan untuk mencuri lirik pada Gaara, yang masih betah di posisinya semula. Sedikit, sepercik, aku memiliki secuil harapan kalau cowok itu akan angkat bicara dan bilang kalau dia akan ikut besok. Kedengaran sinting, memang. Tapi aku selalu ingin punya waktu bersama Gaara, meski sebagian besar kesempatan itu kuhabiskan dengan bungkam demikian rupa.

Gaara masih tidak bergeming. Nampaknya sekali lagi, aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau harapanku lagi-lagi kandas.

.

.

Aku paling benci pada hal-hal yang tiba-tiba. Aku benci kalau Ayah banyak mengobrol di mobil dan sering menginjak rem mendadak. Aku benci kalau ada ajakan pergi yang memaksa dan datang di waktu yang sempit. Aku benci juga pada pembatalan janji yang dilakukan hanya beberapa jam sebelum waktunya. Seperti saat Matsuri, dan Lee dan Tenten tiba-tiba membatalkan janji nonton Bulan Merah dua jam sebelum jam pertemuan.

Tapi hal yang lebih aku benci dari pemberitahuan yang tiba-tiba adalah kenyataan kalau aku terpaksa harus nonton film itu sendirian. Yang mana tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau saja aku menghindari tempat-tempat ramai seperti kafe. Terakhir kali aku mencoba berjalan-jalan sendirian, aku merasa baru saja menjadi manusia paling kesepian sedunia karena tidak punya satu orangpun diajak keluar bersama.

 _ **From: Matsuri**_

 _ **Sub: nonton**_

 _ **Saku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa nonton hari ini. Ibuku mendadak minta diantar ke rumah nenek. Sorry.**_

Aku mendengus. Awalnya kupikir, jika hanya Matsuri yang absen maka takkan ada masalah.

 _ **From: Rock Lee**_

 _ **Sub: -**_

 _ **Hai Sakura-chan. Perutku mendadak sakit karena semalam makan ramen super pedas dengan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa berhenti ke kamar mandi. Jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu nonton. Maaf ya padahal aku ingin sekali.**_

Oke, ini mulai menggangguku.

 _ **From: Tenten**_

 _ **Sub: Bulan merah**_

 _ **Hai, saku. Sorry aku tidak bisa menemanimu nonton karena bibi Neji mendadak memintaku datang. Semoga kau mengerti. Anyway, have fun dengan yang lain!**_

Bangsat.

Aku melempar ponsel ke atas ranjang dengan kesal. Ada bunyi duk pelan yang terdengar saat pinggiran benda besi mungil itu menghantam dinding. Bayanganku di depan cermin seakan mengolok-ngolok kesialanku yang datang bertubi-tubi. Lebih menyedihkan lagi karena aku sudah bangun sejak pagi, _jogging_ , membuat sarapan untuk seisi rumah saking bahagianya bisa diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-sama karena kebagian tiket nonton Bulan Merah di detik-detik terakhir dan akan melihat aktor tampan Yahiko memerankan Pein si pembunuh berantai.

Bangsat, lagi.

Rupanya hal-hal manis di atas hanyalah bumbu yang memperpahit kesialanku.

 _ **To: Tenten**_

 _ **Sub: re: Bulan merah**_

 _ **Sialan. Kau, lee dan matsuri janjian mengerjaiku, ya? Aku sudah beli tiket untuk lima orang dan kalian batal ikut semua.**_ _ **AKU BAHKAN SANGAT MENANTIKAN INI, TENTEN, SIALAN KAU.**_

Tenten di seberang sana mungkin sedang kaget, atau kesal, atau merasa bersalah setelah membaca pesanku. Mungkin saja ia bahkan tak punya waktu sekedar membaca e-mail saking sibuknya mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan Bibi Neji. Nampaknya dugaan kedua salah, karena tiga menit kemudian, balasan dari Tenten masuk ke kotak pesanku.

 _ **From: Tenten**_

 _ **Sub: re: Bulan merah**_

 _ **Hei, aku tidak tahu oke? Dan ini sungguh darurat. Kau tahu sendiri betapa sulitnya aku meluluhkan hati Bibi Neji.**_

 _ **Omong-omong soal teman nonton, kau ajak saja Gaara. Aku pernah lihat dia memposting sesuatu soal bulan merah di twitter. Good luck.**_

 _ **PS: jangan balas karena aku SANGAT SIBUK.**_

Kalau saja Tenten tahu kalau pikiran tentang 'mengajak Gaara' sudah mati-matian kutepis berhari-hari dan berakhir gagal. Kalau saja Tenten tahu aku sedang berusaha menangkis rasa penasaranku pada Gaara yang tumbuh besar dari hari ke hari. Kalau saja Tenten tahu, berharap pada Gaara adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan setelah kupertimbangkan harga diriku.

Kalau saja aku cukup waras untuk mengabaikan saran itu.

Tapi aku sedang tidak waras. Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ketidakwarasan ini dimulai. Yang aku tahu pasti, pemicunya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dan menyoal bagaimanya menghentikannya, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Bicara tentang ketidakwarasan, hal yang kemudian kulakukan setelah membaca pesan dari Tenten dan merenung selama sepuluh menit adalah mengirim pesan pada Gaara. Dua jam kurang dua puluh menit menuju waktu janjian semula.

 _ **To: Gaara (nama kontak sudah diganti)**_

 _ **Sub: Bulan merah**_

 _ **Hei, bilang padaku kau kosong sekarang.**_

Sialan. Nampaknya aku sudah benar-benar sinting.

 _ **From: Gaara**_

 _ **Sub: re: Bulan merah**_

 _ **Kosong kalau kau mau ajak aku nonton**_

Gaara jelas sekali sedang senggang. Tapi—ugh, sialan. Tidakkah kalimatnya terdengar sangat sangat mengundang atau hanya perasaanku saja?

[][][]

Gaara datang lewat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian. Ini kali kedua kami pergi bersama dan aku mengingatkan diriku untuk mencoret bagian 'selalu tepat waktu' dari ciri-ciri Gaara dalam kepala. Cowok itu menggunakan sandal yang sama dengan yang dipakainya di hari kami melakukan tugas wawancara untuk kelas Ilmu Sosial, juga jaket yang sama meski dalaman kaus yang berbeda. Aku merasa tolol karena memakai rok hari ini melihat Gaara tampak tidak mau repot bahkan untuk urusan berpakaian.

"Telat," kataku dengan nada jenaka saat Gaara berjalan menghampiri tempatku duduk.

Gaara mendengus. Wajahnya masih kaku, dan aku tiba-tiba disodori keinginan untuk merasa takut dan tidak yakin. Jangan-jangan ia tidak senang karena kubilang terlambat? Atau justu lebih parah lagi, dia tidak suka pergi berdua denganku?

Yang mana kontradiktif sekali dengan balasan pertamanya saat kukirim pesan dua jam lalu.

"Belum terlambat kalau filmnya saja belum mulai."

Jawaban logis, dan kalau saja aku tidak dipenuhi perasaan 'aku-ingin-disukai-Gaara' maka harusnya aku bisa menerima jawaban Gaara dengan lapang dada. Sayangnya aku tidak, dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya hanya diam karena takut Gaara semakin tidak nyaman.

Di luar dugaan, orang pertama yang mendobrak keheningan itu justru adalah si rambut merah yang duduk di sampingku dengan wajah mengeras ini. "Kemana yang lain?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau kemarin merencanakan nonton bareng mereka. Tenten, Matsuri, Lee dan Neji, kalau aku tidak salah dengar?"

Mulutku terbuka, sebelum kemudian megap-megap seperti ikan koi karena kepalaku yang brilian rupanya sulit diajak mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalas. "Itu… Tenten dan Neji mengunjungi Bibi Neji, Matsuri ke rumah Neneknya dan Lee sakit perut."

"Kebetulan yang tidak menguntungkan buatmu, eh?"

Aku ingin berteriak kalau ini adalah keajaiban di depan muka Gaara tapi akal sehatku rupanya masih bekerja, jadi aku hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau dengar?"

"Apa?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Kemarin."

"Oh itu," Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tuli."

Haruno Sakura positif sinting (aku tidak peduli kalau aku mengulang kalimat ini ratusan kali) kalau mulai berpikir bahwa Sabaku Gaara sudah sedikit memberinya perhatian. Aku meremas ujung rok, tidak berkata apa-apa dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Gaara. Pipiku panas, tanda kalau wajahku mulai memerah.

"Kau sudah beli tiket, kan?" kata Gaara, suara seraknya menarik kesadaranku kembali dari lamunan. Aku mengangguk.

"Untuk lima orang?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Aku bayar separuhnya, sini."

Wow. Apa ini? Sabaku Gaara yang picik kalau berhubungan dengan uang tiba-tiba menawarkan diri membayar setengah kerugianku?

Bukan tanpa alasan aku menyebut Gaara picik. Cowok itu tidak pernah mau rugi. Contoh paling sederhana; ia sungguh meminta uang bayaran karena aku menghabiskan sepertiga isi gelas es kopinya saat mengerjakan tugas wawancara dulu. Ia pernah dimarahi Tenten karena bersikukuh menagih kembalian iuran festival yang hanya beberapa sen. Gaara juga tidak pernah mau ditumpangi kecuali diberi imbalan. Secangkir kopi, misalnya.

Jadi, ya, aku bisa menyebut ini keajaiban?

"Wow. Kau dimasuki arwah baik hati atau apa?" kataku, dengan suara yang berusaha dibuat sesantai mungkin meski masih terbungkus kaget. "Bagaimana kalau kau bayar _popcorn_ dan minuman saja sebagai gantinya? Juga tiket kursimu sendiri."

Gaara tidak tampak keberatan. Sepuluh menit menuju jadwal dibukanya pintu bioskop dan cowok itu berjalan menuju counter makanan. Aku mengayunkan kaki, memperhatikan punggung lebarnya yang bergerak menjauh. Kegembiraan membuncah, membuat perutku melilit dan senyumku tersungging seperti gadis gila. Aku nonton berdua dengan Gaara, kata kepalaku yang mulai sinting berulang-ulang.

Kesimpulan setelah berhari-hari memikirkan dan memperhatikan Gaara: aku sudah sinting karena cinta.

[][][]

Ada yang beda dari Matsuri dan aku tidak menyukai perbedaan itu. Hari ini, Matsuri tidak membalas sapaan selamat pagiku, beberapa kali tertangkap basah menghujaniku dengan tatapan tajam dan tertawa bersamaku tapi terlihat sangat terpaksa. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari kebungkamannya. Tenten berkali-kali melirikku. Mungkin bingung pada kecanggungan yang mendadak mengental di antara kami bertiga. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu menahu.

Matsuri mengaduk-aduk isi kotak makannya tanpa minat. Membuatku dan Teten ikut kehilangan selera makan. Sejujurnya aku mulai terganggu pada sikapnya sejak tadi pagi, tapi bertanya pada Matsuri tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa selain senyum palsu lainnya yang membuatnya lebih muak lagi. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah menembaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sejak pagi tadi menghantui pikiranku.

"Kau suka Gaara, ya?"

Gerakan tangan Matsuri berhenti. Dan aku—demi Kami-sama—berharap kalau dugaanku meleset dan dia akan marah.

Tapi tidak. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Kepala Matsuri tertunduk dalam, dan—meski samar—aku bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Ya Tuhan. Selamatkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Sejak kapan?" kataku, dengan suara tercekat. Tenten melirik padaku, tatapannya tampak iba. Aku tidak suka dikasihani, tapi saat ini aku bahkan mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Matsuri tampak gugup. "Sejak awal semester lalu?" ia menjawab, nampak tidak yakin. "Tapi aku tidak berani mendekatinya langsung."

Aku menelan ludah. Matsuri adalah temanku, dan aku harusnya tahu (juga sadar) kalau dirinya menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sabaku Gaara sejak lama. Mendadak semua sikap dan ucapan Matsuri serta interaksinya dengan Gaara selama dua semester ke belakang menghantam kepalaku seperti ombak.

Aku ingat Matsuri selalu meminta bantuan Gaara soal pelajaran apapun. Sabaku Gaara itu pintar, semua orang tahu. Tapi ada yang lebih pintar darinya seperti Shikamaru, atau Neji, atau Shino. Tapi dari semua pilihan yang ada (dan lebih baik), Matsuri selalu berlari pada Gaara tanpa ragu.

 _"Hei Gaara, bisa kau ajari aku bagian ini?"_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti soal ini…"_

Tolol mungkin kata yang tepat menggambarkan situasiku sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengalpakan semua interaksi itu, semua tatapan memuja yang Matsuri berikan, kekagetannya soal Gaara yang menyuruhku mengecek twitter, nada suaranya setiap membicarakan Gaara…semuanya. Aku melupakan semuanya.

"Dan kau cemburu padaku karena aku nonton dengannya kemarin?" aku terkekeh, sebisa mungkin menutupi keterkejutanku.

Matsuri diam. "Aku hanya… kau sangat beruntung…"

Dalam hati, aku meringis. "Well, aku tidak merasa begitu?" aku mengangkat alis. Berusaha nampak acuh. "Aku, kan, tidak suka dia."

Tenten membelalak, dan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu kalau Tenten menyadari perasaanku pada Gaara. Aku mengabaikan tatapan itu, fokus pada diriku sendiri dan Matsuri yang barangkali (secara tidak sengaja) sudah kulukai hatinya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku sendiri sebagai Matsuri. Dan ditilik dari waktu, Matsuri menyukai Gaara jauh lebih dulu dariku.

Jadi kurasa, aku akan mengalah saja.

"Lain kali coba bicarakan soal _game_ atau novel misteri dengannya."

[][][]

" _Hei, kapan seri keduamu rampung?_ " adalah ucapan selamat malam dari Gaara yang untuk pertama kalinya kuabaikan. Bicara dan memikirkan tentang Gaara membuatku mengingat Matsuri secara otomatis dan rasanya sangat menyiksa. Aku menghapus pesan itu secepat kedatangannya, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa melupakan Gaara kalau saja aku mau mencoba.

Tapi aku begitu naif.

Sejak malam dimana pesannya kuabaikan, Gaara tidak pernah mengirim pesan lagi. Ia terlihat acuh padaku setiap pandangan kami bersiborok dan aku akan langsung memalingkan pandangan. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak meliriknya berkali-kali, berharap sepasang jade miliknya sekali lagi bertemu emerald milikku. Sayangnya, Gaara tidak pernah melirik lagi.

"Hei, Gaara," suara manis Matsuri menyapa indera pendengaranku sejelas kristal bahkan saat kelas begitu berisik karena waktu makan siang sudah hampir berakhir.

Gaara tidak menyahut.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan novel misteri padaku?"

Tangan kanan Gaara menarik earphone dari telinganya. Mata _jade_ miliknya sejenak melirik padaku, sebelum aku membuang muka kemudian. Aku bisa menebak Gaara memalingkan mukanya. Barangkali berpikir kalau melirikku adalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

"Tidak biasanya?"

Aku membalik halaman buku sastra Jepang di hadapanku tanpa minat, sementara telinga masih nyalang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Gaara dan Matsuri di belakang punggungku.

"Hanya mulai tertarik saja," kata Matsuri, yang bisa dibaca semua orang kalau itu hanya modus belaka. Gaara tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

Gaara mendengus kecil. "Sakura tahu lebih banyak dariku. Kenapa kau tidak tanya dia saja?"

Matsuri bungkam. Semua orang di kelas bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa demi menjaga perasaan cewek itu. Mereka kasihan pada Matsuri, sekaligus tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa karena tidak berani melawan Gaara. Aku merasa harus menjelaskan kenapa ini terjadi. Gaara itu—entah kenapa punya semacam aura yang sedikit (ralat, sangat) mengintimidasi. Dan karena sebagian besar siswa di kelasku senang menjauhi masalah, Gaara dan mulut tajamnya jelas bukan hal yang baik dipancing emosinya.

"Apa susahnya memberi tahu dia, sih?" aku menimpal, berpura acuh dengan terus membolak-balik halaman buku.

Tidak ada suara baik dari Gaara dan Matsuri, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih ingin tahu sampai kapan sikap sok suciku ini akan bertahan sampai Gaara muak padaku dan Matsuri tahu kalau aku menyukai cowok yang dia incar. Aku menarik napas, mencoba menghentikan berbagai pikiran negatif yang terus datang. Hanya saja rupanya metode itu tidak bertahan lama sampai semua prasangka buruk itu datang kembali.

"Buku Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…" suara Gaara kembali terdengar setelah jeda yang agak lama. Aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk tahu kalau Matsuri mulai memasang tampang bahagianya. Hanya saja saat ini tidak ada yang lebih ingin kulakukan selain menulikan telingaku sendiri.

[][][]

Tenten mungkin memandangku sebagai manusia paling munafik sejagat raya saat tidak ada yang kulakukan selain tertawa bersamanya saat Matsuri (untuk yang ke entah-ke-berapa kalinya) menarik kursi di samping Gaara dengan gerakan seolah ia sudah melakukan itu sepanjang SMA. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan segala hal tentang Gaara sebaik yang aku bisa, tapi semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Aku tidak menemukan kalimat yang cocok menggambarkan situasiku saat ini. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Berkorban?

Ujian akhir semester sudah tinggal menghitung hari tapi kepalaku sulit diajak fokus. Di setiap malam yang kuhabiskan untuk berlatih soal kalkulus dari Kakashi-sensei yang sulitnya bukan kepalang, ada Gaara. Ada Gaara di langit-langit kamarku, di wangi seprai kamarku yang baru diganti, di meja belajarku. Bahkan ia dengan sialannya muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Poin terburuk dari semua sindrom Gaara itu adalah; aku tidak tahu caranya berhenti.

"Jadi, kau hanya tinggal memasukkan semua angka ini ke formula ini," suara bariton Gaara yang agak serak menghentakkan kesadaranku kembali. Di depanku, Tenten memandang dengan wajah iba. Ekspresi yang selalu kubenci.

Matsuri terkesiap. "Ini mudah sekali. _Trims_ , Gaara."

Gaara tidak menjawab, dan aku ingin bersorak karenanya.

Suara derak kursi yang digeser terdengar lagi, dan aku kembali memandang Tenten. Cewek itu masih diam dengan ekspresi yang sama. Aku mengangkat bahu, menyedot isi susu stoberiku yang sisa seperempat dan bersikap seolah tidak ada hal berarti.

"Kau memuakkan, tahu."

Aku mendengus. "Apa, sih."

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau selalu punya ruang untuk mengeluarkan pendapatmu sendiri. Rupanya aku salah. Jujur pada diri sendiri saja kau tak bisa."

Tindakanku memang pengecut. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kupastikan: aku tidak pernah berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, aku tidak bisa. Entah berapa kalipun aku mencoba, aku tak pernah berhasil. Bukan aku yang memuakkan, tapi perasaan ini.

"Dengar, _Ms_. Wu. Aku tidak tahu apa mudah bagimu bicara begitu kalau kau ada di posisiku, tapi terima kasih karena mau mengerti."

Aku bangkit. Menatap tajam Tenten sebelum berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Mengabaikan seratus persen panggilan Matsuri. Tenten tidak mengerti. Nyatanya, tidak akan ada yang mengerti aku lebih baik dari diriku sendiri.

Aku bersyukur tidak ada seorangpun di atap selama jam makan siang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku punya nyali untuk tidak kembali ke kelas.

[][][]

 _ **Tahun Ajaran Baru, 2010.**_

Aku akan melupakan Gaara. Anggaplah ini sebuah resolusi tahun ajaran baru. Yang pasti, aku akan berusaha. Berbekal dua kalimat di awal paragraf ini, aku melangkah memasuki SMA Konoha dengan hati optimis. Aku bisa.

Itu aku, dua minggu lalu. Dan nampaknya semua hal berjalan baik belakangan ini dan rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tadinya.

Kalau saja siang itu Moegi tidak datang ke depan kelasku dan menggosip bersama tentang isu yang santer beredar kalau seorang perempuan cantik akan menggantikan Sarutobi-sensei sebagai Kepala Sekolah SMA Konoha, aku tentu akan tinggal dengan rencana semula. Meski aku sendiri tidak yakin seberapa lama niatku akan berjalan beriringan dengan implementasinya di dunia nyata.

"Kalau kudengar sih, Tsunade- _sensei_ sangat sangat cantik," kata Moegi ditemani _cone_ es krim yang tinggal separo di tangan kanannya. Suara decapan Moegi saat memakan es krim sedikit membuatku terganggu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tidak punya _clue_ seperti apa Tsunade-sensei yang Moegi bicarakan. Baru saja aku berniat menimpali ucapannya, saat Moegi kembali bicara. Lebih semangat kali ini.

"Kau sudah buka twitter belum, sih?" kata Moegi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Sialan, Sakura. Pantas saja kau diam terus. Buka _tab_ mention twittermu se-ka-rang!"

Aku sedikit penasaran, sebab jarang sekali menemukan Moegi nampak bersemangat terhadap apapun selain gosip sekolah. Jadi rasanya wajar saja kalau aku mulai sedikit khawatir. Apapun itu yang membuatnya bersemangat karena aku, tidak akan baik.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang tadinya aku pikirkan.

 **SabakuGaara** _Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura_ **cherieee**. _Semoga spirit Oonoki selalu bersamamu :D_

Bangsat sialan.

Dan kalau boleh menambahkan, Oonoki adalah tokoh utama dari novel buatanku—yang dengan sialannya masih diingat Gaara.

"Ini…"

Moegi berdecak gemas. "Aku heran kenapa kau diam saja saat sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu. Maksudku, ini Sabaku Gaara yang kita bicarakan, lho!?"

Aku ingin sekali menyumpal Moegi kalau saja aku tidak sedang berusaha mendamaikan debaran dalam dadaku yang mulai menggila. Sudah berapa lama aku dan Gaara tidak bertukar sapa? Hampir sepanjang liburan, juga beberapa waktu sebelum itu.

"Ini gila."

"Ya, ya. Kau yang gila," kata Moegi. "Kau mau balas, tidak? Oh sialan, aku tahu kau pasti balas, Sakura. Jadi berhenti memasang senyuman mengerikan itu dan ketik saja apapun di sana!"

[][][]

Proses pendekatan Matsuri berjalan alot. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang aku pikirkan. Cewek itu terus menerus memanggil nama Gaara. Bertanya tentang kalkulus, _game_ yang Gaara mainkan, berdiskusi tentang novel yang cowok itu rekomendasikan dan banyak lagi. Aku mulai berpikir kalau Matsuri banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan Gaara dibanding diriku sendiri. Pikiran yang menyesakkan, tapi aku masih mendapat kesan seolah pendekatan mereka berjalan sangat alot.

Sudah dua bulan sejak tahun caturwulan baru dimulai, sudah lewat musim panas dan Matsuri mulai berhenti memanggil Gaara. Dan aku masih saja peduli, entah berapa kali aku bilang pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti. Gaara duduk dua meja dariku, dan aku terus menerus meliriknya tanpa henti. Kursi Gaara ada tepat di samping jendela. Dan kadang, kalau ia sedang tidak sengaja memergokiku yang sedang memandanginya, aku akan berpura memandang pohon mapel di luar gedung belajar kami yang sudah mulai menguning.

Aku tahu Matsuri mungkin punya asumsi, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Toh, aku tak pernah melakukan interaksi apapun dengan Gaara sejauh yang kuingat dan kurasa— _well_ , ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja—tapi Matsuri mungkin sudah menyerah.

"Oke, hari ini aku akan mulai kuis Kimianya," kata Iruka- _sensei_ , lima menit setelah ia berdiri di depan kelas. "Sebelum itu, semua orang tolong buat soal kalian sendiri mengenai materi reduksi-oksidasi. Satu sampai dua nomor kurasa cukup. Lalu pilih partner kalian bertukar soal dan diskusikan bersama."

Iruka- _sensei_ selalu begitu. Ia selalu punya waktu untuk kuis dan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk berinteraksi dengan semua muridnya. Aku merengut, malas. Meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang karena sejak dulu, Iruka- _sensei_ selalu menjadi guru favoritku (meski semua orang bersikeras mengatakan padaku Iruka- _sensei_ bisa membaca pikiran). Bersandingan dengan Kimia sebagai pelajaran paling kukuasai. Hanya saja aku tidak sedang dalam stase yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Aku melirik Rin, tapi cewek itu sudah mengarahkan seluruh fokusnya pada Shikamaru. Aku mendengus, lupa kalau belakangan ini, sejak Shikamaru senang memanggil namanya setiap ada sesuatu, Rin mulai punya ketertarikan khusus pada cowok itu. Mengajak Rin berpasangan jelas akan menjadikanku sahabat yang kurang peka dan aku tidak mau meladeni rajukan Rin sepanjang minggu.

Matsuri? Jelas bukan opsi. Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa padanya sejak diriku sendiri masih tahu kalau aku belum melupakan Gaara. Memang tidak dosa, hanya saja aku terus merasa diriku seperti seorang pengkhianat level dewa.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, mencari seseorang—siapapun—yang berpotensi menjadi pasanganku selama kuis Kimia. Aku melihat wajah-wajah seperti Shino yang sudah berpasangan dengan seorang cewek bernama Fumi, dan Lee yang ditarik-tarik Kiba. Ada yang janggal dalam radius pandangku, dan aku tahu apa.

Sabaku Gaara dengan mencuri lirik ke arahku, berkali-kali, dan nampak gugup.

Terkutuklah diriku, yang kemudian menatap matanya dan berkata, "Hei, Gaara, mau bareng?"

Aku tidak tahu apa Matsuri memperhatikan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Atau setidaknya, berusaha tak peduli. Gaara duduk sangat dekat di depanku sampai aku bisa mencium wangi fabrik kemejanya. Dalam hati menerka-nerka pewangi macam apa yang dipakai Ibunya saat mencuci. Kelas masih gaduh, dan aku tidak yakin apakah ada satu-dua pasang mata memperhatikan kami. Tapi, aku senang. Sungguh.

"Oke, ini soalku," kata Gaara, menyerahkan secarik kertas yang disobek asal dari halaman buku catatannya.

Aku mendelik. "Tulisan macam apa ini," keluhku, dengan nada jenaka. Gaara mendengus.

"Terima sajalah."

Aku tertawa samar sebelum fokus pada soal. Redoks bukan soal yang sulit, dan aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam lima sampai sepuluh menit. Juga, Gaara nampaknya tidak mau repot membuat soal yang sulit untukku. Sesekali, aku mencuri lirik padanya yang asyik membedah soal. Bulu mata Gaara sangat panjang, dan bibirnya selalu kering setiap waktu. Kulitnya memiliki bekas sinar matahari di seluruh permukaan dan membuatnya agak kecoklatan. Rambutnya lurus dan berantakan. Dan dari semua hal dalam sosok Gaara di hadapanku, aku paling suka wanginya.

Sitrus bercampur lili yang selalu aku suka.

"Hei. Apa bajumu dicuci Ibumu?" aku memangku wajah dengan punggung tangan kanan. "Pewangi apa?"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, dan dari mimik wajahnya aku bisa menilai kalau ia sedang merasa heran. "Sori?"

"Bajumu wangi," kataku. "Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa."

"Kau tahu kau aneh, kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya penasaran, dan mengingat aku sangat sensitif pada bau, tentu saja rasa penasaranku mengarah ke sana. Jadi, apa? Aku sangat penasaran karena aku bahkan bisa mencium baumu dari jarak lima meter."

"Kau ini apa? Anjing?" katanya setengah terkekeh. Gaara diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Entah. Dia pakai pewangi berwarna hijau."

Ada banyak pewangi berwarna hijau dan kurasa aku akan mencoba semuanya.

"Ada yang tak kau mengerti?" kata Gaara.

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Aku juga."

Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa menghadapi fakta kalau Gaara juga pandai dalam Kimia, dan itu berarti tidak ada waktu lebih lama dengannya setelah mengerjakan soal. Aku bangkit berdiri, mengatakan padanya aku akan mengumpulkan kuis dan berjalan ke arah Iruka- _sensei_.

"Hai, Haruno," Iruka- _sensei_ nampak senang menyambutku. Tentu saja begitu. Aku selalu jadi murid kesayangannya di setiap kuis. Laki-laki yang berada di usia akhir tiga puluhan itu melirik ke belakang bahuku.

"Sudah selesai membalas surat cinta dari Gaara, hm?" godanya.

Aku bersemu. Kupikir aku akan mulai percaya kalau Iruka- _sensei_ bisa membaca pikiran mulai dari sekarang.

[][][]

Akhir caturwulan dua, sudah musim gugur dan Matsuri punya pacar.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku hanya tahu kalau cowok bernama Deidara itu seorang mahasiswa di Iwagakure yang bertemu Matsuri di konser _band_ favoritnya. Dan terhitung sejak hari dimana Matsuri mengumumkan pada aku dan Rin kalau ia sudah tak mengharapkan Gaara, sikap Matsuri menjadi berubah total. Khususnya padaku dan pada Gaara.

Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau Matsuri kembali bersikap hangat. Hanya saja, aku berani berkata kalau ia sudah mulai bersahabat padaku. Kebalikannya, Matsuri jadi agak sinis pada Gaara. Mungkin merasa kesal karena proses pendekatannya selama ini sama sekali tak digubris. Dan Gaara—seperti biasa—tidak ambil pusing pada apapun yang Matsuri lakukan.

Waktu berjalan lambat, atau setidaknya begitulah yang kurasakan belakangan ini. Tidak ada yang menarik selain persiapan ujian akhir dan konsultasi akademik. Aku tahu Shikamaru cukup jenius untuk ke Todai atau Tokyo Tech dan Gaara sejak lama mengincar Tokyo Tech dan aku ingin ke Osaka.

Osaka berarti, tidak ada lagi Gaara di hari-hariku yang biasa saja. Tidak ada lagi Gaara duduk di kursi kelas dengan ponsel melekat di tangannya. Tidak ada lagi Gaara, juga semua lirikan yang kucuri saat ia sibuk sendiri. Tak ada lagi Gaara dan Matsuri dan lembar-lembar diari yang kutulis atas namanya.

"Kau serius?" kata Tenten, saat kutulis Kansai di kertas konsultasi akademik.

Aku mengangguk. "Anggaplah, sebagai permulaan dari awal yang baru."

"Awal yang baru? Kau saja belum memulai apa-apa di sini."

Aku benci mengakui kalau Tenten benar—kalau cewek itu selalu benar dan bahwa niat dan penilaianku salah. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut bahkan untuk mengakui hal sederhana itu.

"Kau mau masuk mana, Ten?" kataku, berharap pertanyaan itu bisa mendistraksi perhatian Tenten. Cewek bercepol itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk luput menyadari aku sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi ia acuh saja.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum terlalu yakin," ia melirik kertas milikku, "Studi Media? Serius, Saku?"

"Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu ingin ke sana."

Tenten tidak mendebatku soal jurusan yang kupilih, meski aku yakin ia ingin sekali protes soal Kansai dan kenapa aku memilih Osaka dari semua opsi yang ada. Aku tidak mangkir dari pikiran sialan kalau aku ingin lari dari Gaara dan semua hal melelahkan soal memendam perasaan padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" kata Tenten.

"Apa?"

"Soal ini," ia mengangkat kertas berisi bimbingan studiku, "dan soal lari dari Gaara."

Aku membeku.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kau bilang pada Gaara kalau kau sudah menyukainya hampir lebih setahun ini," Tenten menarik napas. "Pernah tidak kau berpikir, kalau suatu saat nanti akan ada saat dimana kau berpikir; 'apakah cinta pertamaku saat SMA terlewat begitu saja hanya karena aku tak berani bilang'?"

Aku tidak bohong kalau bilang kalimat itu menghantamku sampai remuk seremuk-remuknya.

[][][]

Terima kasih kepada Tenten dan kalimat berharganya tempo hari, caturwulan keduaku berakhir dengan hasil yang tidak terlalu baik. Kalimat Tenten berputar di kepalaku seperti kaset kusut, dan aku malas mengakui kalau ia bisa saja benar dan aku sungguh seorang pengecut.

Aku mungkin sungguh sungguh seorang pengecut.

Sore itu, di bawah langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna biru tua sewarna langit malam, aku banyak berpikir tentang segala hal. Terlebih, tentang sikapku selama ini juga kecenderunganku memendam banyak hal. Selama ini aku selalu menjauhi konflik, berusaha menjaga lingkaran pertemananku aman tanpa gejolak, juga membatasi semua orang merabaku lebih jauh dari porsi yang aku sediakan bagi mereka. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak sedang menghormati Matsuri saat berbohong kalau aku tidak menyukai Gaara.

Aku hanya takut pada kemungkinan kalau Gaara juga menyukai Matsuri. Aku takut pada tatapan minta maaf Matsuri seandainya itu sungguh terjadi. Aku benci menjadi orang yang patut dikasihani.

Tenten mungkin benar, diam selamanya tidak akan merubah apapun. Juga, tidak peduli berapa sering akal sehatku berteriak menentang, aku tidak bisa menangkis harapan kecil kalau Gaara juga menyukaiku. Meski probabilitasnya hanya nol koma nol satu persen.

Oleh sebab itu, hal yang kulakukan kemudian adalah menarik sebuah kertas kosong dan pena.

.

.

 _Kepada, Sabaku Gaara._

 _Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba memberimu surat ini. Dan jawabannya sesederhana: aku tidak berani bicara padamu langsung. Aku tidak suka dan tidak pandai berbasa basi, Gaara. Oleh karena itu biarkan aku langsung bicara intinya padamu._

 _Lewat surat ini, aku ingin bilang bahwa sudah lewat setahun sejak kau memerangkapku dalam kotak. Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu. Karena sesungguhnya kesediaan untuk masuk ke kotak itu adalah berasal dari diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku masuk ke kotak itu sejak lama atas keinginanku sendiri. Tapi kupikir pada awalnya kotak itu tak segelap ini._

 _Masuk ke kotak itu berarti berteman dengan kegelapan. Dan tak peduli betapa keras aku mencoba, atau berapa lama aku menunggu, aku tidak pernah menemukan setitikpun cahaya. Aku tahu mengapa._

 _Sebab kau tidak ada, untuk menawarkanku berjalan keluar berdua._

 _Aku lelah menunggu juga terlalu letih mencoba, Gaara. Setelah setahun ini. Jadi biarkan aku bertanya padamu lewat surat ini. Maukah kau membantuku keluar dari sini?_

 _Tertanda, Haruno Sakura._

.

.

Aku tahu aku sinting sejak aku memutuskan untuk menyukai Sabaku Gaara yang sulit tergapai. Pada Sabaku Gaara yang pendiam dan sulit ditebak itu aku mempertaruhkan segalanya. Perasaan, juga segala kemungkinan di masa depan. Aku tidak keberatan mengatai diri sendiri sinting sekali lagi saat memasukkan surat itu ke tas Gaara di jam makan siang, dan meminta Tenten untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Gaara untuk tidak membuka kertas itu sampai ia tiba di rumah sepulang sekolah.

Aku tahu—sekali lagi, aku tahu—aku mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku cukup percaya pada ketidak pedulian Gaara saat cowok itu melirikku di akhir pertemuan kami di pertengahan caturwulan ketiga. Sebelum liburan musim dingin. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa yakin Gaara tidak bicara pada Shikamaru atau Neji dan membuat mereka membaca surat itu sebelum dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyesali apapun.

Jam enam sore, langit sedang bersemburat biru tua yang cantik saat aku duduk di teralis jendela memeluk secangkir coklat panas. Pemandangan yang langka di pertengahan musim dingin, dengan sinar lampu dari rumah-rumah yang menunggu natal tiba. Ponselku di atas tempat tidur berdenting-denting. Dan aku tahu, siapa dalang dibalik bunyi itu.

" _Mau kubalas suratnya sekarang?_ " kata Sabaku Gaara di kotak pesan twitterku, dan napasku berhenti selama beberapa detik.

Detik kemudian, aku tahu kalau semuanya tidak lagi sama.

.

.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _terima kasih sudah menunggu dan maafkan segala kekeliruan yang luput dikoreksi._


End file.
